Where It Belongs
by Tara1993
Summary: Alice and Hatters thoughts about each other and their growing romance through the movie, plus a few scenes added by me that I thought flow with the story. Chapter 11 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Finally! -(pun intended) So I was wracking my brain this holiday vacation trying to think of some kind of Halice fic to write because it had to be done. My new favorite paring and current obsession, yes, a fic defiantly needed to be made. It wasn't until yesterday (The next to last day of holiday break) that I fell asleep and dreamt most of this! so I thank you dream gods for giving me inspiration!!**

** however the reason could have also been that I was tired Hatter was the first person I wanted next to me to fall asleep with, creating the story your about to read..........yeah, that's a good possibility. Eaither way enjoy!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Anything you see that is familiar ie: settings, dialog, characters ect. doesn't belong to me, anything you see that is unfamiliar is all mine!!**

* * *

Alice had never actually ridden a horse before, she pretended she had and managed to climb up somewhat gracefully but she wrapped her arms around Hatters waist right away, making sure she'd stay on. He didn't say anything to her so she left them there as they rode to Charlie's Kingdom. Alice kept her eyes straight ahead, not making much conversation with Hatter, just the occasional side comment about the scenery. She let out a small sigh hoping they'd reach their destination soon, she turned her head to yawn but Hatter caught sight of her.

"You can rest if you want." He said. "I don't mind."

She glanced at him for a second and was just about to lay her head against his back when Charlie stopped in front of them, welcoming them to the Kingdom of the Knights.

They were walking from here and Alice could feel a pain in her feet before she even hopped down off the horse. Had she known she was going to go on a wild adventure in Wonderland she probably would have worn more sensible shoes, heals weren't the best when running away from Suits and giant forest creatures.

Hatter got off the horse first and offered his hand which she took; he helped her down slowly, catching her in his arms when she slipped the rest of the way down.

"Thank you." She said looking up at his face which seemed awfully close to her own.

"No problem." He answered giving her a lopsided smile and pulling away from her.

Charlie helped guide them the rest of the way and eventually they made it to his 'home'.

The place wasn't that bad actually. There was a small pit for a fire and logs around it to sit on, what seemed to be a barn off in the corner and plenty of trees shading the area. Charlie showed them where to find water to drink and then told them he had to go collect supper. Hatter offered to join but he declined, calming it'd be easier if he went on his own but he gave suspicious looks to both Alice and Hatter that made Alice wonder what he was thinking.

"I'll be back in a matter of minutes." He said giving Hatter a swift pat on the back and then he was off again.

Alice sat down on one of the logs near the fire pit and rested her head in her hands, closing her eyes slowly.

Hatter could tell she was tired, he was sure it was a rough day for her, being pulled into a strange new land, dealing with a semi-crazy resistance leader with a gun, being chased by suits and a jabberwocky. He glanced around trying to find something that resembled a bed but could find nothing, instead he saw a large tree covered in moss and leaves, he shrugged his shoulders, it'd do for now. He walked over and sat down with his back against the trunk then cleared his throat trying to get Alice's attention. She woke out of her sleep and turned her head to look at him. He motioned for her to come over but she gave him a questioning look.

"Listen I know you're tired and I might not be the best pillow but I am all you've got at the moment." He said matter-of-factly. Alice sighed, he was right, she was exhausted, she just wanted to rest for a while, at least till Charlie got back with whatever supper was. She stood up slowly and made her way to Hatter. She sat down next to him and leaned her head back against the bark of the tree. Hatter sighed.

"Alice." He said, she looked at him.

"The whole point of me being here is so you can rest your head on me, not the tree." She could see his cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink.

"You sure?" She asked. He didn't say anything, just wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close. She let herself relax; she rested her head on Hatters chest, his heart beating softly in her ear, and wrapped an arm loosely around his waist. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

She thought of many different things as she drifted to sleep. How Jack could have possibly gotten mixed up with these Wonderland people? Why the Queen had to kidnap 'oysters'? Was she ever going to get out of here? Would Hatter really help her? Her brain re-directed her thoughts.

Hatter

Hatter was warm, at least she thought he was, she could feel almost what she thought to be some kind of warmth coming from him, but maybe she was dreaming. He smelt good though, she knew that for sure. Like spiced tea, soft leather, and something that she couldn't quite name but she liked it. His heart beat steadily in her ear and she thought she might have nuzzled down into Hatters embrace a bit further but she was tired and wasn't exactly sure of anything, except the fact that this was as comfortable as she'd felt in a long time, she liked that too.

It was dark when she woke to the smell of cooking meat. She opened her eyes and glanced around quickly realizing that Hatter still had his arms wrapped around her, the next thing she noticed was that her arms were in fact wrapped around him as well, she smiled a bit. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes with a hand that was previously resting on Hatters waist.

" You Alright?" He said in a deeper voice than usual, he cleared his throat and smiled at her. She nodded.

"Great."

"Dinner is just about ready you two!" Charlie called to them over the fire.

"We should, um." Hatter was trying to find the right words but she knew what he meant.

"Right." She said. She inhaled quickly taking in his scent one last time and then scooted a few inches away from him. He stood as she dusted her dress and tights off then he helped her to her feet as well.

"Sleep okay?" He asked. She gave a quick smile.

"Yeah, thanks." He only nodded.

Dinner was delicious and Charlie seemed especially proud when Alice told him so. He saw Hatter glance at Alice and made a quick excuse to leave, letting them talk.

"What I wanna know is how were gonna cut a deal with the White Rabbit." Alice said in a low voice. Hatter winced and stood up.  
"I did say it was a long shot, but as long as you've got that ring, you've got a chance." He said standing behind the fire.

"You?" Alice questioned. "What happened to we?" Hatter sighed.

"I can't leave Alice, Wonderland is my home, I can't just abandon it despite what I said." She could tell he was sincere.

"I have to stay and fight." He said with a nod. Alice was confused.

"What?" why would he want to stay after all the horrible things he'd been through.

"Seein all this, look, this great kingdom and what's become of it. It's a wakeup call to be honest." She still didn't understand.

"My people, I mean, the hundreds of refugees that are all hiding underground, there all counting on me."

"But didn't that Dodo guy say he was gonna have you hunted down and killed?" She asked, hoping that would wake him up.

"Yeah." He said. "But I figure if I turn up with the ring, he might forgive me." He was trying to be honest, let her know right away what he was planning on doing but he could tell she wasn't happy and he suddenly wished he hadn't said that.

"So that's what this was about?" She asked disappointment in her voice. The only thing he knew to do was to try and make it better.

"Don't worry; I'll get you home safe and sound first."

"And Jack?" She asked. He let out a frustrated sigh, he'd never even met the guy and he was already sick of hearing about him.

"You have to forget about Jack, we'll never get him out of the casino alive and trying is only gonna set off alarm bells, it'll make your escape impossible." He was trying to look out for her best interests but he could tell she didn't want to hear it.

"Okay, so you were just leading me on back there." She said throwing a log into the fire and sitting down next to it. He let out another frustrated sigh.

"Just believe me it'll be suicide." He was trying to make her understand. She wouldn't answer him, wouldn't even look at him. He felt a pang of guilt go through him, he hadn't meant to upset her, he only wanted to tell her the truth, he wanted her to trust him. Then he thought for a second, why did he want her to trust him so badly? The only answer he could come up with was that he cared for her. He stared at her, the light of the fire dancing beautifully across her face.

"Jack's a lucky guy." He said, more to himself than to her but she caught it.

"What?"

"Nothing, look it's late and we all need our, rest. We can argue about this tomorrow yeah?" He tried to adopt a more cheerful tone to his voice but she still wouldn't look at him, he sighed and turned away, brushing his hat off his head.

"Alice." Charlie said coming back to the camp sight and brushing past Hatter.

"Your bed is this way." He said, motioning for her to follow. She got up and followed him, not so much as glancing at Hatter and she walked past. He sighed and rolled his eyes, he didn't understand why she didn't get it, there was no helping Jack.  
Hatter followed them into the barn where Charlie had cleared off a small bed for Alice, the frame was rusted and the mattress flat but it was a bed.

"Thank you Charlie." She said, laying down on the bed and turning away from the two men.

"You were right to tell her." Charlie whispered to Hatter when they were far enough away that Alice wouldn't hear.

"I know that, but." Hatter motioned to Alice.

"She'll understand soon enough, and then she'll thank you for telling her ahead of time."

"I hope you right Charlie." Hatter said. Charlie smiled and gave him a pat on the back.

"It'll all work out."

"Thanks." Hatter said smiling.

"Now, to find you a place to rest." Charlie mumbled.

"No, its fine Charlie, I'll…I'll sleep here, I wanna make sure she's okay." Hatter said motioning to a small patch of grass where the gate was that lead into the barn.

"Are you sure?" Hatter nodded.

"Have a good sleep then." Charlie said moving to his own bed; a hammock strung between two trees.

"You too Charlie." Hatter said getting as comfortable as he could and dozing off.

Alice woke up late into the night, she found she couldn't fall asleep in the bed as well as she could when she was resting with Hatter but she tried to brush that thought away. She stood up and wrapped the purple velvet coat tighter around her, it had gotten colder.

She walked a few steps then saw Hatter resting against the gate of the barn, his hat sitting on his knee. She gave a small smile at how peaceful he looked. He just didn't understand that she needed to help Jack, she had to.

She knew now that she was going to have to go it alone. Hatter refused to take her to the casino and as much as she liked Charlie he would probably only slow them down, and she needed to get there now. That's when she remembered the suits that followed them; she didn't know if she'd be able to find them in the immense forest but they were sure to find her, all she had to do was wander around for a while.

She sighed and shrugged the purple coat off her shoulders, it was Hatters after all and if she never saw him after this she wanted to at least give him his coat back. She hung it on one of the rungs of a ladder. Now she had to figure out what to do with the ring. She glanced around the camp looking for somewhere to hide it, that's when the throne caught her eye. She slowly walked over to it pulling the ring off her finger.  
"Where it belongs." She whispered as she slipped it on to the red king's skeleton finger. Then she took one last look at the camp sight and one last glance to where Hatter lay asleep, she smiled sadly then turned on her heal and quietly left.

* * *

**Alright so I feel accomplished my first Halice fic!!!! as it stands now this is just a oneshot drabble kind of thing but if it gets enough love I'd be more than happy to turn it into something with a little substance to it. So let me know how you feel, thanks!!!!**

**~Tara~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yes this took forever for me to get up, sorry. I've had Finals at school and a bunch of other stuff going on so if this chapter isn't as good that's why. enjoy!**

* * *

The Queen wasn't completely right. True she had fallen into Mad March's trap on purpose because she didn't know how to get to the casino and she did plan on trying to make a deal with one of the Queen's cohorts but she was wrong about one thing.

"I haven't lost my nerve." She'd said. Looking back on it now maybe she should have just played dumb. At any rate it was far too late now, she'd been taken to the Truth Room and was now holding onto a single plank of wood dangling over a pit. This was not what was supposed to happen. She wished now that she would have listened to Hatter when he'd told her there was nothing she could do about Jack , of course at the time Jack was still just her boyfriend, not the Queen's son. How had thing's gone so wrong in such a small amount of time?

She swung her legs up over the board so she was sitting on top looking down, not helping her fear of heights any. She told the psycho twins that she'd only give up the ring if she was sent home. They only proceeded to make the board disappear under her, putting her up against a wall, latterly and figuratively. She didn't know what else to do so she said she'd give up the ring but that she needed to draw a map, hoping that would give her some extra time to come up with a better plan. If only Hatter were here, he'd know what to do.

Then like a strange answer to her prayers the doors across the pit opened and there stood Hatter. She almost didn't believe it.

"Hatter!" He seemed like he couldn't believe it either.

"Jump." He called to her. She was scared but she went for it anyway, swinging from the lamp and landing safe in Hatters warm embrace.

"How did you find me?" She asked.  
"I don't know, ask Charlie." She glanced at the Knight who was laying his hands against the walls.

"Believe it or not were in your head." Charlie said simply.

"What?"  
"Don't ask." Hatter said running through the exit Charlie found, moving Alice in front of him.

They'd almost made it out of the casino before the suits jumped them. Charlie ran for an elevator and the other two followed.

"Up, why up?" Alice asked after Hatter pushed the button. Charlie began to mumble praises and Hatter promptly told him, not now.

He asked if she'd given up the ring, she told him she was getting close to making a deal.

"If I am not mistaken negotiations didn't appear to be going so well." He said.

"Do you really think the Queen is just gonna, send you and your boyfriend home?" He asked.

"No." Alice answered.

"No." Hatter repeated.

"Cuse he's her son." She finished. Hatter stood astonished.

"The Prince, Jack Heart? Jack Heart is _your_ boyfriend!?" He said. She didn't have time to explain, the elevator opened to reveal two suits. Hatter went in swinging and Charlie tried to defend Alice but she ended up defending him instead.

"Now what?" She asked when Hatter re joined them.

"We get on one of those." Hatter said approaching a pink metel flamingo.

"These things fly?" Alice asked glancing over the edge.

"We don't have time to think Alice just get on." He said. Alice saw how high up they were and made up her mind.

"I am not getting on that." She said backing away from the edge of the roof.

"We don't have a choice Alice."

"No you don't understand I am not getting on that." Alice said again.

"It's perfectly safe….safe-ish." Hatter said glancing in front of him.

"No, look I have a thing about hights." She said as four suits burst out a nearby door and started shooting.

"Yeah, well I have a thing about bullets. Look I'll do the flying you just hold on. Alice, I wouldn't let you do it, If I didn't think you'd be okay." She looked in his brown eyes and nodded her head. She got on wrapping her arms tightly around Hatters waist.

"Now, how do you get it to fly?" Charlie said pushing a button and taking off.

"Like that I suppose." Hatter said.

"That's fast."  
"Yeah, hold on." Hatter pushed the button and they were off.

She wrapped her arms around him tighter and tried not to think of the water below, or how high up they were. She focused oh Hatter. Her arms wrapped tight around his waist, her face pressed to the cool leather of his jacket. She breathed in his scent and let herself relax. Her mind started to wander.

She felt so safe here, with Hatter next to her, her heart skipped a beat when she saw him smile at her. Maybe she shouldn't try to hide how she felt anymore; maybe she really did love him. But she couldn't could she? She loved Jack right? She thought for a moment, lifted her head off Hatters shoulder and looked at him as best she could. His hair moved with the wind, she had to wonder how his hat managed to stay on his head. His eyes were sharp and focused and his breathing heavy. His scent reached her nose and she buried her head in the crook of his neck to take it in. The same spiced tea and worn leather as before. Whatever else she smelled had to just be him and that was her favorite. She was jolted out of her thoughts by gunfire.

"Aces." Hatter said. Alice didn't much care who they were, they were shooting at them, which was all that mattered. Charlie was hit first and crash landed in the lake below. That's when she felt the jolt to their own flamingo. They were being shot at now.

"Alice, hold on." Hatter said. She wrapped her arms tight around his waist again and buried her face in his neck. They were hit, she felt it. Descending into the lake, they crashed down hard and for the second time Alice was drenched.

She was okay until she realized she'd sunk way to low. Panic set in as she searched around her but she couldn't remember which way was up. Luckily it wasn't long before she felt a warm hand grab her wrist and start to pull. It was Hatter, A serious look on his face. They swam as fast as they could to the surface and Alice gasped for air when she could. Hatter stayed with her, she leaned against him for support and he held her tightly.

"We should get to shore, you okay?" He asked brushing hair from her face.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said, slowly starting for shore.

They reached the beach quicker than she thought they would and immediately started calling for Charlie.

"If he made it there should be tracks." Hatter informed her.

"Where's the ring?" He asked. She sighed. She didn't want to tell him.

"Safe." Was all she said.

"You still don't trust me after I just risked my neck getting you out of there."

"Why did you risk your neck?" She asked. She wanted to trust him, she really did but she couldn't, not yet.

They proceeded to argue about the ring and when she told him her dad was in the casino he said it was a lie. She told him Jack was trying to help her, that he was hiding from someone, that's why he wanted to help.

"Hiding from who?" Hatter asked sternly.

"I don't know!" She yelled. He was hurt, she could see it, she shouldn't have yelled but she'd had enough of his questions.

"He's engaged. To a Duchess." She said quietly.

"So he's two timing you?" He asked.

"I don't think it's like that."

He tried to say something else but singing caught her ears.

"You hear that?"  
"I don't believe it." He said as they followed the voice.

Charlie had made it.

* * *

**So again, sorry that it's kinda short and not very good but I've had a lot on my plate lately. I'd like to write this up to the end, just with their thoughts, I find it interesting to be in these two's heads. figuratively speaking of course. Anyway, I am working on the next chapter now and hopefully that will be up soon. Thanks for reading!**

**~Tara~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so another chapter up. I've actually finished writing the whole thing, I had alot of time on my hands this weekend and creativity just struck and it's all done so I just have to post now. In the meantime enjoy this chapter!!**

* * *

She was standing on a hill just outside the kingdom. Purple velvet jacket wrapped around her again. She was waiting for Hatter but figuring he wasn't going to come back, why would he, after all she put him through these past few days. He was probably sitting down having a cup of tea right now. He wouldn't come back. She turned around and wiped a tear away from her eye. That's when she heard a rustling just below the hill. She stood attentively waiting for some strange creature to pop out. Instead she saw Hatter, her heart skipped a beat when she saw the smile on his face and she did nothing to suppress the happiness she felt. He walked up next to her.

"Its good news, the resistance wants to help, their sending an agent to take us to Caterpillar." He said a bit out of breath.

"That's a….quite a steep hill." He said sheepishly.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming back." She said truthfully. He gave a mock hurt expression.

"Still don't trust me." She couldn't answer, didn't know how to at the moment. They stayed on the hill a while longer talking about what would happen after all this was over, but it wasn't until they were back at camp that she asked him the question that had been bothering her since she got here.

"What'll I do, if I get stuck here?" He looked at her intently.

"Then I'll make sure your okay." He said, she could tell he meant it. He moved closer to her and she took in his warmth.

"I think your luck is finally changing." He said.

He leaned his face in closer, as did she, glancing at his lips waiting. She wasn't scared of it anymore, she wanted it. She wanted to know what it felt like to be pressed into him, to be wrapped up in his arms, to have that perfect Cupid's bow mouth against hers.

He was close, hands softly resting on her elbows. She closed her eyes and felt his warm breath on his face. She smiled this was it, this was what she wanted, he was what she wanted, and she could stay in this moment forever.

"It certainly is." Came his voice, she shook herself, not Hatter's voice; it was far too sharp and cold to be Hatter. She opened her eyes only to realize how close they were, her lips inches from his, and Jack had ruined it.

"Hello Alice, hope I am not interrupting." He said smugly. Alice clenched a fist, he knew he was interrupting, but what was he doing here in the first place?

**-----HPOV-----**

I couldn't believe it, of all the times for Jack to show up it just had to be now. I glanced at Alice for a second I couldn't read her face but I decided I'd had quite enough of Jack. I advanced toward him grabbing a stick off the ground, the first thing I could find.  
"You really think you can take me on with that?" Jack asked smugly

"I am not an old man." I said with what I hoped was the same amount of smugness.

"Oi!" Charlie shouted from the ground where he was tied up. I'd apologize to him later.

"Look if anyone is fighting here it's me and I am a black belt remember?" Alice said stepping between us.

"Come Alice I've brought you a horse let's get out of here." Jack said commanding her like a pet. I pushed down rage.

"She's not going anywhere with you." I said.

"You know she can't stay here." Jack shot back.

"Look stop it both of you, I need to know about my dad." She said taking hold of my arm, I am sure she could easily tell how furious I was.

"Is he here?" She asked Jack

"Yes, He's alive and well and if you let me I'll take you to him." He said Alice was falling for it I could tell.

"Really?"

"But we'd better get going, we don't have much time." He said. Alice walked up to him

"Where is he?"  
"Were moving him into the city and if we hurry you can see him by nightfall."

"What do you mean moving him?"  
"I have people helping me." He said. I was done taking his lies.

"What people?" I asked stepping up to him.

"Do you want to see him or not?" He asked Alice ignoring my question.

"Yes of corse, right. Wow um, Okay." She said.

"Don't tell me you trust this guy."

"He knows where my dad is." She said, I suppose she was trying to convince me that he was telling the truth.

"He'll say anything to get his hands on the ring." She had to believe me.

"No he hasn't asked for the ring he doesn't want the ring do you Jack?" She said turning to him

"Yes I do." He said flatly.

"You do?"

"It's just all an act." I told her, hoping she'd come to her senses.

"It's the only way to get you home safe; the looking glass won't work without it." He said, easily explaining away the real reason for wanting the ring. I turned away; I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yes of corse." Alice said, falling right into it again

"Don't be fooled by this Alice, he's working for his mother, blood and water you remember?" I said, there had to be a way to get her to believe me.

"Then why am I alone, why aren't there five hundred suits at my back, and how did I find you here in the middle of the forest you think I just followed my nose?" He said smoothing things over again, I was beginning to realize he was very good at that, and it pissed me off more than anything.

"How did you find us?" I asked there had to be an ulterior motive to what Jack wanted and I was going to find it.

"You sent for me." He said simply. This shocked me, and Alice as well, I could see she was confused.

"Come again?" I said.

"I am the agent who's supposed to escort you to Caterpillar." He said.

"You know Caterpillar?" Alice asked.

"Very well, Caterpillar recruited me into the resistance. That's why I stole the ring and escaped to your world. It was supposed to trigger a coo but unfortunately, well you saw what happened. But if you give us back the ring we can give it another try. "He said. I could not believe this, would not believe this.

"You wanna overthrow your mother?" Alice asked

"I've seen what she's done in close up, and I know perhaps better than anyone that if I don't stop her she'll destroy Wonderland." He said.

"So who are you going to trust to get you and your father back home? A resistance insider and future king. Who's already scheduled your return trip through the looking glass, who cares for you more than anything in the world." Building himself up that's what he was doing, this was not happening.

"Or this man?" He said looking at me. Impossible, as if I didn't already hate him enough. There was no way she'd stay with me now. I dropped the stick and stepped away from her, she glanced at me but I tried not to let any emotion come through.  
"Where's the ring Alice?" Jack asked. Alice glanced at him for a bit.

"It's where it belongs." She said, looking behind her at the red king.

"Right under my very nose." Charlie said.  
"I wish you all the luck in the world Alice." I said trying to be nice.

"You're coming with us Hatter." She said.  
"I don't think I figure into the future kings plans." I said a little meaner than I should have but I was mad.

"He's coming with us." Alice said turning to Jack.

"The resistance was very clear they want you to come on their terms, alone." Jack said, placing the ring in his pocket.

"But Hatter stood by me." Alice argued. I took her arm.

"Hey, I wouldn't wanna go with this guy anyway." I told her then turned away.

"What will you do?" She called to me. I turned around trying to put a smile on my face.

"Me? You kiddin? I'll be fine. Trust me your a lot better off with this guy. Go." I said pushing back the few tears that I refused to let fall.

"Come on Alice." Jack said taking her hand and leading her away, she kept looking back at me but I refused to glance her way, I was too afraid of what I'd do if I saw the look on her face.

I waited till I was sure they were gone to let myself drown in my anger. I lashed out at the first thing I could find punching a tree with my right fist causing a gaping hole to appear in the middle of it. I hissed and shook my fist then rested my forehead on the tree hitting the thing again with my fist.

"I don't believe the tree is the problem." Charlie said from where he still lay on the ground.

"Sorry Charlie." I said walking over to him and helping untie him.

"Well I'll get the horses." Charlie said taking the lead.

"No, Charlie I.." I stopped.

"You're not going to go after her?" Charlie asked. I didn't know what to say.

"I don't, I." I really didn't know how to answer.

"You're telling me that after everything you two have been through together, After you earned her trust."  
"I didn't earn her trust Charlie or she'd still be here. Look can I just take a horse, head up to the hills for a while, I just need a little time." I said, I knew I had to go after Alice, maybe I really did earn her trust I mean we did almost kiss, almost being the operative word but it was the most affection she'd really shown me the entire time she was here. I needed to go after her. I wouldn't tell Charlie he'd done so much for us already I didn't want him getting hurt.

"Guinevere is ready to go if you want to take her but be careful." Charlie said.

"I will, thank you Charlie." I said turning to the stable and getting up on the horse. Charlie had turned away working on a fire for tonight. I turned away from the trail that led to the hills and instead went in the direction Jack took Alice.

* * *

**Okay so I am sure you guys realized that halfway through this switched over to Hatters point of view. I felt like I had to write a little in his pov, it's not the last time eaither, there about 2 more parts from his point of view. Also i don't know why I wrote Hatter in first person and everything else is in thrid person it just seemed right. So sorry if that's confusing. **

**Also I am gonna do a little begging here and say that I check the stats on this story and can see that it's getting lot's of hits and visitors I'd just love for you guys to review. I enjoy reading your feedback, positive or negative it let's me know what the reader wants and enjoys so if you could review that would be great!! Thanks everyone!!!!**

**~Tara~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooookay so this one is a bit longer. Kind of took the rescue scene and added a bit to it that we as a auidance 'didn't see' but I thought could have gone on. So enjoy!**

* * *

Alice had been riding with Jack for about an hour or more when they decided to stop at a stream for a drink. They hoped off the horses and walked quietly down to the stream. Jack knelt down and scooped up a handful of water to drink as Alice did the same. She stood up then wiping the remaining water off of her hands and wrapping Hatters coat around her trying to take in his scent that lingered in the purple velvet, her heart knowing that she would turn around and he wouldn't be there.

"So who's the Duchess?" Alice asked trying to get her mind off Hatter.

"My mother's creation, I have no feelings for her nor she for me. My heart belongs to you Alice you know that right?" He asked glancing up at her. She offered him a simple smile, not knowing if she believed him or not.

She was so confused anymore. She did care for Jack, or at least she thought she did. But now there was Hatter, he was always on her mind. Every time she stopped to think it was always about him, what he was doing, where he was, if he was okay. She has almost kissed him, if only Jack hadn't shown up.

That thought made her stop, she hadn't wanted Jack to show up, and she wanted to kiss Hatter. She sighed to herself. Maybe she should have stayed back at the fortress.

They reached the city in a matter of hours the sun slowly beginning to set. Alice had the strangest feeling that she and Jack had been followed but every time she glanced behind her no one was there; she simply figured that with all her time in Wonderland she was being paranoid.

Jack took her to a place called the Hospital of Dreams where they met Caterpillar who was quite the character, at least Alice thought so. He explained to them that Alice needed to help her father regain his memory, for the sake of all of Wonderland. Alice thought this seemed like a lot to expect from her but she would try, if not for Wonderland then at least for the possibility that she could have her father back.

Caterpillar took them to the rooftop of a building where her dad stood with two other workers from the casino.

"Dad." She whispered to herself. She couldn't believe he was actually here. She ran across the rooftop to him followed by Jack and Caterpillar.

"Who's this?" He said as Alice ran toward him. Alice stopped short

"It's me daddy." She said, hoping he'd remember

"Another one of your tricks Jack Heart?" He said, Alice was stunned.

"Don't you know your own daughter?" Caterpillar asked.

"Daughter?" he said laughing. Alice was hurt, how could he not remember.

"You left when I was a kid." She said.

"The white rabbit kidnapped you many years ago and the doctors adjusted you to work in the laboratory." Caterpillar explained.

"We've missed you so much, mom tries not to show it but."

"Mom?" He said. This stunned Alice even more.

"Carol, your wife." Alice told him, how could he not remember any of this.

"You really think this charade is gonna turn me against the Queen?" He said.

"Don't you remember anything?" Alice asked.

"I remember my work at the institute. Bio-reductive enzymes, Chemically induced anesthesia, Shadow theory."

"What about your family?" Alice asked, certainly that was far more important.

"Our little yellow house." She said, something had to make him remember.

"I live, alone in an apartment." He answered.

"Ray, you remember him, your friend with the boat." She was pulling at straws now, thinking of anything that could possibly make him remember.

"What is the point of this?" he asked, obviously frustrated.

"Grapefruits and wheat germ, that's what you liked for breakfast, And on Sundays sometimes, we'd go down to that brunch place in Waverly, and you'd throw chickpeas at the ducks. " She said. He was silent for a while and Alice was hoping something was getting through to him.

"Your mother." He said, a spark filled Alice's eyes, this was it.

"Will be very upset when she hears about this Jack." He finished. The flame disappeared. He really didn't remember.

That's when it hit Alice, he didn't remember anything, he was lost and she didn't know how to get him back. Tears rushed to her eyes and her throat became tight.

"You don't even know who I am." She said, trying not to break down completely.

"Don't cry jellybean." He said. She glanced up at him quickly as he looked at her, confusion written on his face.

"Jellybean, is that your special name for Alice?" Caterpillar said, trying to help them along.

"That's what you used to call me, and when our cat Dinah died, you held me in your arms for a whole hour. Remember, rocking me?" She said, hoping that whatever they were doing was working. That was when she remembered the watch in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at it.

"Remember this?" She asked.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"It's your watch." She explained.

"I've never worn a watch, we don't need them here." He said.

"It's a little broken but it never really kept good time anyway and you didn't seem to mind." She said walking up to him and slipping the watch around his wrist.

"There." She said smiling up at him. He looked at her and she could tell that he was still confused but maybe if they kept working at it, he'd remember. Sadly there time was cut short as a crowd of suits ambushed the place.

"Hold it right there." One of them shouted, shooting off his gun in the air. Mad March and the suits had found them, there was nothing they could do now. Caterpillar disappeared, Alice still has no idea how he managed that all she knew was that in an instant her and Jack both were cuffed and being led back to a scarab.

She was finished, this was it. She'd be taken back to the casino and probably end up being beheaded because of what she'd done. She'd die here in Wonderland she knew it and her mother would have no idea, she'd wonder forever what happened to her but there was no way for Alice to get out of this.

As much as she didn't want to admit she didn't think quite as fast as Hatter and she clearly saw no way of getting out of this. If only he were here, if only she'd made him come with her, if only she hadn't come herself. The suits directed her out of a small alleyway and she glanced up when she heard horses.

"Hatter!" She shouted, she couldn't believe he was here, trying to save her like a knight in shining armor, why would he risk his life for her like this? He didn't get very far though, he took out one suit but then the rest overwhelmed him.

"No! Hatter!" She said trying to do anything to distract them from harming Hatter. It was too late though they pulled him off of his horse and threw him to the ground, eliciting a yell from Hatter.

"No, get off him!" She yelled trying to get free of the suits holding onto her.

"Hatter!" She yelled again, she had to try; he'd done so much to try and help her she had to try for him.

She did try, both of them did, even after they had Hatter cuffed they kept trying, screaming and kicking and refusing to move but the suits were just as resistant and shoved them both into the back of a scarab and hooked them next to each other against a wall. Alice slid down against the wall and immediately let herself cry, not even bothering to worry about who saw her. Hatter continued to yell curses at the suits as they shut the door but they refused to listen, slamming and locking the door behind them.

"Alice." He said sliding down the wall to sit next to her.

"Alice please look at me." He said, the cuffs were frustrating; he wanted to hold her so much. She looked up at him and broke his heart. Tears ran down her face, she looked so tired and worn and he didn't know what to do.

"Alice I am so sorry." He said struggling against the cuffs, determined to get out of them. She shook her head.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He doesn't remember me." She said through sobs.

"He doesn't remember anything." She continued, her crying getting worse. Hatter glanced around making sure there weren't any cameras watching them. Not seeing any he turned away from her quickly and sucked in a deep breath before ripping the plastic cuffs in half with his right hand. He grunted in pain and grabbed his wrist right away, wiping blood off from where they'd cut into his wrist.

"What did you do?" Alice asked. He turned around quickly making sure she couldn't see the blood.

"Come here." He said helping Alice to scoot closer, he took her cuffs off properly so that they could put them back on when they reached the casino, he could deal with the suits but he didn't want her to get hurt.

The second her hands were free she grabbed onto Hatter, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. He sighed and warped his arms around her as well, pulling her in close. He let her cry and she cried a lot but they had a long ride back to the casino and she deserved to cry, she'd been through so much and he wanted so badly to help her, to make her feel better.

"Alice I am sorry about your father." He whispered to her as he stroked her hair. She shook her head and wrapped her arms tighter around him; he did the same finally giving up and pulling her into his lap so she'd be more comfortable.

He sat with his back against the wall of the scarab and let Alice sit on his lap resting her head against his chest, arms still wrapped around each other. Hatter didn't know what to do but to rub her back, stroke her hair, whisper apologies to her. By the time she decided to speak he was pretty sure he'd apologized for everything, even for how bad Ratty smelled which got a bit of a chuckle from her.

"I just want to go home. And now who knows what's gonna happen, we could end up dead or worse. I don't want to die Hatter." She said letting a fresh round of tears leave her eyes.

"Hey, hey listen to me." He said taking her face in his hands and making her look at him.

"You're not gonna die, I am not gonna let you die." He said, he wanted to say more, that he cared for her to much to let anything happen to her, that he'd always look after her, but he couldn't bring himself to say it and he didn't know why, maybe now just wasn't the right time.

"What if you can't save me this time?" She whispered looking deep into his eyes. He shook his head.

"That's not gonna happen. I will always be there to save you." He said, the sternness in his eyes shocked Alice. She closed her eyes and felt Hatter take her face in his hands again and pull her close, resting her forehead against his.

"Alice." He said, she opened her eyes and took in a breath that was more like a gasp. He was so close, big brown eyes gazing into hers. She could feel his breath on her face and she relaxed against him.  
"I promise." He said. She didn't do anything, didn't move, she didn't even think she breathed but his face kept getting closer. Jack wasn't here to interrupt them this time, she let her lips linger a few inches from his before, the scarab shuttered singling a landing. Both of them sighed and Hatter moved his head so that his cheek rested against hers.

"Suppose this just isn't meant to be." Hatter whispered.

"Just not now." She said, she wanted this more than anything, it was going to happen. He moved his head back a bit and bumped his nose against hers making her smile.

"We gotta get you back in your chains love." He said, she nodded.

"What about you?" She asked. He shrugged as he helped her hands back into the plastic cuffs.

"One swing at a suit and I'll be back in cuffs in no time." He said giving her his adorable lopsided grin.

"Don't hurt yourself." She said seriously.

"I never try to." He said smiling again. She shook her head.

They could hear the sound of the suit unlocking the door and Hatter shook his fist out, preparing for a hit. The suit opened the door and Hatter took a few swings trying as hard as he could but the suits overpowered him and he was back in cuffs before he knew it. He glanced at her with a sad smile and shrugged.

"You tried." She mouthed. He nodded.

The suits took them into the casino and they met the King outside the doors to the throne room. Number ten took him aside and they talked for a while. When he came back he directed the suits on what to do with them.

"He goes to Dee and Dum, take her into the throne room, make sure she's put in a contamination ball." He said. A few of the suits started to pull Hatter one way and Alice quickly realized that they weren't going to go through this together. Panic set in and she started yelling for him.

"Alice, Alice, Hey, don't let them break you, I will come for you, I'll save you I promised, I promised." He yelled back. She let herself cry again as she struggled against the suits who pushed her into the throne room. The only question in her mind, whether she would ever see Hatter again.

* * *

**Alright so there's only a few more chapters to this story it's self and they should be posted soon however I am working on a few oneshot things for Alice at the moment so I'll be writing more. Again continue to review please, I love to hear what you as the reader thinks, it's the only way i can make the story to your liking. Thanks!**

**~Tara~**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter is a bit shorter cuse were reaching the end of the story but I hope you enjoy it just the same!!**

* * *

They took me into a room marked Torture Room. A horrible feeling took over me, I'd promised Alice I would save here, and I had to make it through this. I remembered what I'd said to Alice before I was dragged in here I'd told her not to let them break her, seemed kind of pointless now. She was only going to the throne room; they wouldn't attempt anything physical against her in there. The worst they could do was pass sentence which I hoped wouldn't be what I thought it was. Maybe the Queen was having a good day and would simply send Alice home but that was a stretch.

The room started to dim and I quickly looked around trying to stay alert but Dee and Dum snuck up on me.

"Ah, Hatter, A pleasant surprise." One of them said.

"What do you want from me?" I said, gripping my right hand into a fist preparing for a fight.

"No, no. No need for a fight Hatter, that's our job." The other said. I felt myself being pushed down into a chair my arms being tied down with rope that cut at my wrists.

"I said what do you want from me?" It was no good asking, they were already at it. They started simple, things I could handle, punches to the stomach and face, as if I hadn't been hit there multiple times before, it didn't bother me much. They stopped after a while and glanced at me as I stared at them, spitting out the blood that made its way into my mouth.  
"That the best you got?" I said.

"Oh no, we have a while to go yet."

An object materialized in his hand, a long stick, I couldn't tell what it was from where they stood but as they got closer I could tell what it was. I tried not to let the fear show as they approached me but I braced for what was coming. This was worse than the beating.

Something electric, a cattle prod probably. They shocked me in the ribs a few times, I'd tried so hard to keep quiet but it hurt too much, I cried out, if only I hadn't cried Alice's name. The twins stopped.

"Alice? The oyster?"

"I think we found our leaver."  
"You leave her alone." I spat.

"To late now, you said it."  
"Now you get to deal with the consequences."

They separated and Alice stood behind them.

"Alice." I whispered. She smiled a sad smile.

"Hatter." She ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't tell if this was real or something the Twins had made up but I decided to try and enjoy it, it might be a long time before I felt this good again.

"Hatter are you okay?" She asked

"I am fine, fine." I answered. She wiped a bit of blood off my face.

"You're a good lire but not when it comes to me." She said

"There not gonna let me stay Hatter." She continued glancing over her shoulder to where the twins were.

"I don't want you to leave." I said honestly.

"I don't want to leave either, please be safe Hatter, I care for you to much to lose you." She said holding my face in her hands.

"Alice please." She couldn't leave.

"I can't stay, I am so sorry Hatter, please be safe, please." She said resting her forehead against mine.

"I'll see you soon Hatter." She said, then disappeared.

"No, Alice no!" I shouted.

"To late, you should have told her how you felt, you'll probably never see her again." One of the twins said. I shook my head, I would not let them break me, I would be there for Alice, I'd save her, I had to.

They continued to shock me with the cattle prod for a while till he showed up. March.

"Leave us." He said.

"But."

"I said leave!" He shouted. They took one last shot at me, letting the electricity sear my skin before they left. I had to stay alert, I started whispering random things, anything to make sure I stayed alert, didn't get lost somewhere in my own head.

"Tell me where the great library is." March said simply, I just stared at him, I wouldn't give up the resistance, couldn't. Marched laughed.

"Didn't think you'd crack. In that case, there's no reason to keep you alive." He said. I had to find a way to get out of here, I glanced down at the restraints, I could break these if I had to.

"Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder what you're at." He mocked.

"Goodbye Hatter." He said, pulling a knife from his sleeve. He came at me and I fell back in my chair, pulling my legs through and standing up again fighting him off with the legs of the chair. He came at me again but I turned and his knife cut the ropes on my right hand. I set the chair down and pulled back landing a hard blow to March's head, smashing that stupid cookie jar head of his.

I took the knife off the floor and cut the other rope that held me to the chair. March was finished but I didn't know where the twins were so I had to move carefully. I picked my hat up off the floor and placed it back on my head, slipping my jacket on as well and then making my way to the door. It was easy to find after searching around for a few seconds. I stepped out into the casino hallway and looked around quickly making sure there weren't any suits around before I moved down the hallway. It only took me a moment to realize that I didn't know where I was going, where would Alice be, and how long had I been in the torture room. I stopped for a second and moved into a side hallway to think.

If I'd been in the torture room to long Alice probably wasn't in the throne room anymore. So where would they send her? The game room maybe, I'd check there first. I made my way to the game room quickly making sure not to get caught by any suits. I made it in okay and went pretty under the radar as I scoped out the room looking for Alice, the funny thing was I didn't find her at one of the tables she was standing on the stage with two suits pointing guns at her.

* * *

**So yes we only have a few chapters left till the end of this story but I already have 2 short stories lined up after this, simple oneshots but Alice/Hatter related, so you have that to look forward to. As always reviews are most welcome, I love hearing what you all think!!!!**

**~Tara~**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I am pretty sure we have about 20 or more inches of snow up here in PA, and there's more on the way.................any one from a warmer climat want to adopt me for a while. I am not a big fan of winter, I hate being cold so I am very frustrated that every time I look out my window I am surrounded by it. Anyway, that's nither here nor there. Because of the massive freek blizzard I decided to update a little sooner than expected. This is kind of just a short filler chapter, not much new here that you all haven't already heard, just my interpretation on it. **

* * *

She realized right away that it probably wasn't the best idea to go up to the stage but she had to check around; see if there was any way she could get out of here. She expected the suits to point their guns at her and threaten her but she was prepared for a fight. What she didn't expect was the curt whistle and hard punch to one of the suits, Hatter. She didn't have time to think though there was still one suit left. She slapped the gun out of his hand and Hatter hit him in the face knocking him unconscious. He picked up the guns checking how many rounds were left.

"Hatter, your okay?" She said more than pleased to see him.

"Yeah." He said passing her a gun. That's when she caught sight of his face.

"Oh my god." She said, he was bleeding, badly beaten; she should have fought harder for him.

"Oh no it's fine, just a few cuts and bruises." He said trying to brush it off. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close letting his arms instantly wrap around her waist.

"I thought you were dead." She told him. It was true she had thought he was dead, the Queen told her he was. She felt Hatter relax against her and was grateful for the weight of a real person against her, of him against her. She heard Hatter sigh.

"That feels good." He whispered.

"We should save that till were safe." He continued pulling away from her and looking her in the eye.

"I am sorry I didn't trust you." She said

"You trust me now?"

"Completely." She told him, proud that she was able to admit it.

"Good cuse I am getting us out of here, come on." He said walking away from the tables.

"No." She said. This was her chance to do something big, something good. She had to try.

She helped Hatter brace the other door and then the fun began. Hatter stole a podium from one of the dancers and shot off a few rounds, scaring the workers.

"Hey, everyone, wake up." Alice called.

"This isn't a dream, this is really happening." She said, still no one moved.

"Try to think, your name, what's your name?"

Finally one of the people spoke.

"Where are your families? Your husbands and wives and your mothers and your fathers?"

Another spoke

"You were taken from them and brought here." More continued to wake up, Alice was glad this was actually working.

"Try and walk away from the tables." She shouted. Now they were getting upset, their feet were stuck to the floor, they couldn't move. Suddenly she heard the doors trying to open; people were out there, trying to break it down.

"You know why their trying to break in? Cuse they don't want you to wake up." She said, they broke the door down within a few seconds. Her and Hatter started shooting at them but they were shooting back and in all the confusion no one got hit. Finally her dad came in, ceasing the fire easily. Alice was shaking now, she wasn't expecting this. She looked around for Hatter but couldn't find him, now she was even more worried, she hadn't seen if he'd been hit and now she didn't know what to do, should she go find Hatter or take care of her Father. She opted for the later hoping that Hatter would be okay.

"Put the gun down." Her dad said.

"You stay right there." She yelled, determined to stay strong.

"It's me Alice, it's your father." He said,

"You don't remember me, you don't remember anything." She was trying to hold back tears now, she wanted to stay strong.

"I do, thanks to you, I remember everything." He told her, subconsciously touching the watch she'd placed on his wrist.

"I don't believe you, this is just another trick." She'd been tricked so many times since she'd gotten here, she didn't really believe much that these Casino people said.

"You see this guy, he's the one who brought you here, he hooked you up and when he's done with you. When he's done with you he'll get rid of you." She told the people.

"Isn't that right?" She asked looking at her dad.

"Daddy isn't that right!" She yelled. Still pushing back tears.

"It was a Sunday, and we'd just come back from the movies." Her dad said.

"And you were wearing your yellow dress, and those black shoes that always hurt your feet." He continued.

Now Alice was confused, he'd only know this if he actually had woken up, or had someone given him this information.

"And, Carol, met us in the driveway and told us Dinah had been hit by a car."

Alice couldn't believe it, was he actually waking up? She started to lower her gun, tears filling her eyes.

"And you ran into the yard and hid and I came and found you and held you for hours while you wept." He said walking up to her.

"I should have known you the moment I saw you, I've been a fool Alice I've missed so much, wasted so much time."

"Please forgive me." He whispered. She caved, letting the tears run as he wrapped her in a hug.

"I am so sorry." He told her.

He spun her around but then stopped, she could tell he stiffened.

"No!" He shouted, and then spun her back around.

She heard the gunshot first and felt it second, it shook her, and her dad went limp, falling to the ground. She looked up and saw a large man standing at the other end of the casino pointing the gun at her.

Time stood still for a second as she kept eye contact with the man.

She couldn't believe it, was this really how it was going to end? After waking her people up, trying so hard to stop this stupid economy the Queen had going. She'd just got her father back and now she was going to die? The thing that surprised her most, or maybe it wasn't surprise just knowledge that it wasn't going to happen.

She'd never get to tell Hatter how she felt about him, would never get to feel his warmth again, be pulled into his embrace, feel his soft lips on hers.

Could this really be it?

She heard the gun shot and she shook with the shock of it. It was only when she kept hearing gunshots did she realize she hadn't been hit. She looked down at herself to confirm and she was right, there was no blood, she was fine. Than who was shooting, and who were they shooting at?

The man with the gun, he fell to the ground. She glanced next to her to see Hatter glaring at the man, gun still smoking in his hand. He'd saved her again, she realized then that this was it, any man that would risk his life to save her so many times was something she couldn't give up.

Her thoughts were pulled away though by the mass chaos of the people running out the doors, they'd been let loose and were piling out the door.

Alice knelt down next to her dad, trying to figure out what to do.

"I'll go find help." She said.

"No, stay."  
"Oh god, I am sorry daddy, it's my fault." She said, moving her hands around nervously, not knowing what to do.

"No, you did good. I am proud of you." He said coughing. She glanced around looking for anyone that could help her but could find no one.

"I kinda messed things up though didn't I?" He said with a laugh.

"We'll make it right." Alice said, trying to be positive.

"I am sorry jellybean, you're on your own." He said. She shook her head but she knew it was over, she could see the light go out in his eyes.

"No, daddy no, please." She cried. She could feel the building start to shake and she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"Alice please we have to get out of here please, I am sorry." Hatter said pulling her off her father and pushing her out the door. She cried the whole way and Hatter held tight to her.

They got outside and ran as far away from the casino before it collapsed, imploding in on itself. The legend of Alice continued, she'd brought down the whole house of cards.

* * *

**So like I said, short filler chapter, sorry it was kind of uneventful. I am planning on having the next chapter up by the end of the week and then I think there's 3 more chapters after that and we're at the end. But no worries, as I said before I already have 2 oneshots written and I have a few more floting around in my head that have yet to end up saved on my computer but they'll get there. As always thanks for reading and please continue to review, I love hearing what you have to say it really keeps me enthused to write more. Thank you!**

**~Tara~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright so like I promised, end of the week and here's your next chapter. This one is a bit longer with some added stuff by your's truly that I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Hatter and Alice walked through a crowd of 'oysters'. Coughing dust from their lungs and making sure no one was hurt. Finally Alice stopped, exhaustion hitting her. Hatter stopped along with her, glancing back at her.

"Don't suppose I could get that hug now?" He asked, making her smile.

"There. She's there get her!" A voice shouted, interrupting Hatter and Alice. The Queen, she survived the downfall. A group of suits surrounded her and Hatter but a group of 'oysters' helped block them off.

"Touch the lady and I'll shuffle your deck." The security guard yelled.

"Don't just sand there idiots, arrest her." She yelled.

"Take a good look at your queen first, make sure she's really worth fighting for." Alice said. The suits stopped and slowly turned around.

"How dare you look at me, she's the one you should be looking at." The Queen said. Alice could tell she was shocked.

"I am not the problem, you are." Alice said

"Off with her head!" The Queen yelled.

"And it looks like everyone is waking up to that."

"Don't listen to her; she's just an insolent girl." Alice could tell the Queen was getting agitated, but weather it was with her, or the fact that no one was listening to her, she couldn't tell.

"No one is frightened of you anymore, your just one of us now."

"This is my kingdom, and I am still Queen." She said with a threatening glare.

"Look around, no one is listening, your power is gone."

Jack came running through the crowd with Duchess.

"Jack, thank god you're here, get everyone to fall in line." The Queen said, back to ordering people around.

"Me, didn't you sentence me to death?" Jack asked.

"Oh, don't be so sensitive, I was just doing my job. Come on now and rally the troops." She said.

"No, Mother its over." Jack said

The Queen was silent, stunned. Alice was surprised; she really thought she would fight more for this. She held out her hand to the Queen.

"The ring." Alice said.

"Are you mad? I'd sooner have you cut off my finger." She protested.

"That can be arranged." Alice was shocked at the calmness she was exuding. When really the suits could turn on her and Hatter at any second.

"Do you have a knife?" Hatter asked Number ten, who promptly pulled out a pocket knife and handed it over, Hatter sauntered up to the Queen. Jack pulled him back quickly.

"Make sure it's a clean cut, we don't want any blood on the ring." He said. Hatter agreed and flipped the blade up. The Queen was resistant but she wasn't stupid, she knew Hatter would do it if he wanted to. Instead she opted for the less bloody approach and regrettably handed the ring over to Alice. Hatter walked away a bit disappointed. Alice smiled and raised the ring in the air proudly, causing everyone to cheer. The Queen of Heart's reign was officially over.

She turned around to look at Hatter who stood behind her with a happy but pained look on his face. She suddenly became worried. She quickly handed the ring off to Jack and rushed to Hatters side.

"Are you okay?" She asked, truly worried now, he was losing color quickly.

"Yeah just, dizzy." He said, but his words came out slow and she could tell something was wrong. She glanced over at Jack who came to her side right away.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Just fine thank you." Hatter snipped. Jack might be king but that didn't mean he had to like him.

"Something's wrong, is there anywhere I can take him, I think he's hurt." Alice said.

"I am not hurt I am fine." Hatter argued but Alice ignored him.

"The scarabs are empty if you want to use one of those; they have first aid kits in them. I am afraid that's the best I can offer you now." Jack said.

"That's fine. Come on Hatter." Alice said taking his hand. He walked a few paces then stopped, putting his hand to his head and closing his eyes, wincing.

"Hatter?" Alice asked. He didn't say anything just shook his head. Jack stepped in and put one of Hatters arms over his shoulder then wrapped an arm around Hatters waist and helped Alice walk him to the scarab. Hatter wasn't happy for the help, he could have made it on his own, it just would have taken him longer.

They made it safely though and Jack helped Alice find the first aid kit before leaving them alone. Alice turned to Hatter who was sitting up against a wall with his eyes shut. She took a rag and dipped it in the small dish of water that Jack got for her. She walked up to Hatter and knelt in front of him placing a hand lightly on his head and using the other to lightly wash away the dried blood and dirt.

"What did they do to you?" She whispered, running her fingers over a long cut on his neck. He didn't answer and she didn't press, he'd tell her if he wanted to.

Once his face was clean it didn't look so bad, a few small bruises, a cut or two and a black eye but at least it wasn't bloody which made her feel better.

"Alright, you think you can get up?" She asked quietly offering her hand. He nodded and stood halfway up but let out a quick cry of pain and grabbed his side, falling back to the floor.

"Hatter what's wrong?" Alice asked, quickly sitting next to him and putting her hands on top of his.

"Nothing, it's fine." He said through his teeth.

"You're not fine. Please stop trying to be so strong, just let me help you." She pleaded with him. He relaxed his grip on his side and Alice helped him shrug his coat off. She laid it next to him then went for the top button of his shirt.

"No." He said batting her hand away.

"Hatter I've got to help you, you can't even move just let me see what it is." She said. He let out a frustrated sigh but moved his hands away from his chest. She reached up slowly and undid the first three buttons then noticed that he wasn't looking at her, his head was turned away and his eyes were closed. She finished unbutton the shirt and slowly moved it off his shoulders so his chest was fully exposed. Her eyes had been on Hatter the whole time; he still refused to look at her. She shook her head and looked down at his torso. She let out a small gasp.

"Oh my god." Her heart sped up and she felt a few tears come to her eyes. At first count he had at least six small burn marks at random places on his chest with one large one on his side that looked horribly painful. There were maybe four cuts, that she could count, that were scattered across his ribcage. None looked horribly deep but they were all bleeding.

"Hatter, what did they do to you?" She asked again, more sternly this time. He still refused to look at her and his jaw was clenched tight, he wasn't going to talk, not now anyway. She let out a shaky sigh and dipped the rag back into the dish of warm water, ringing it out before she gently put it on one of the cuts near his side. He winced in pain and she shook her head.

"Hatter I am so sorry." She said. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't make it better now, all she could do was clean him up and hope that nothing was infected.

It took a total of fifteen minutes for her to just clean his wounds. He was silent the whole time except for a wince every now and then and she was surprised at how controlled he was.

She reached into the kit for the antiseptic and bandages. She rubbed the cream on her hand then looked at Hatter.

"This is probably going to sting okay?" She warned him. He didn't say anything so she took that as her cue to just get it over with. She started with the small cuts first which actually didn't look to nasty now that they were cleaned up. There were actually six of them, three on each side of his ribcage. She rubbed the antiseptic slowly over the cuts trying to be as gentle as she could. She knew when it hurt though, he'd draw in a quick breath and she'd stop suddenly glancing up at him but he never said anything.

She squeezed more cream on her hands and focused on the six small burn marks that dotted his chest and stomach. These weren't too bad at all and she figured they'd clear up in a month at the most. What she didn't like was the large burn on his side. The skin was seared that was obvious and it had bled at bit when she cleaned it off. That one she didn't know about. She put more antiseptic on her hands and then looked up at him again.

"I am so sorry Hatter." She whispered. She had to clean this one too. She put her hand on the burn carefully and as slowly as she could rubbed the cream into the wound. Hatter shook with pain and finally gave up letting out a strangled scream and punching the floor of the scarab with his right hand denting the metal. Alice jumped at the sound.  
"I am sorry Hatter, please I am so sorry." She said quickly cleaning her hands off so she wouldn't hurt him anymore.

"Just keep going." He said. His voice was dark and pained. She quickly grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around his waist carefully making sure not to make them too tight. When she finished she pulled his shirt back up over his arms and buttoned it up again.

Then she sat still in front of him, not knowing what to say. He'd picked up his coat but didn't put it on. He just sat there hanging his head. She wished she knew what to do, what to say. But instead she sat there. Until she saw the tear fall that is. One single tear, landed on his coat and that made up her mind for her. She didn't do it quickly because she didn't want to hurt him again but she laid the coat back on the floor and then carefully sat herself down in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his waist being careful not to touch the burn mark. She rested her head on his chest and felt him sigh, relaxing for the first time since they got in here.

"I am sorry." She whispered again. She felt another tear fall on her shoulder and she clenched her eyes shut willing herself not to cry as well.

"It's not your fault." He said wrapping an arm around her waist. She nodded.

"Yeah it is. I should have never gone with Jack in the first place, then you wouldn't have tried to save me and none of this would have happened. Hell I shouldn't have even come here; it's my own fault for following Jack through the looking glass. If I would have just stayed where I was…"  
"I never would have met you." Hatter said, interrupting her. She glanced up at him, seeing the wetness the tears left around his eyes. She let a few of her own fall.

"This is all my fault." She said shaking her head.

"No." He said slowly shaking his head.

"This happened for a reason, it's no one's fault."

"But if I would have.."

He cut her off again.

"Alice, it's taken me this long to realize that everything I did, all the stupid things that happened that ended up with me here being bruised and battered. I did it for you." He said seriously.

"I don't understand." She said

"Why would you…" She stopped talking and let herself register how close his face was getting. She blinked slowly.

"Alice, I…"

"Ahem, sorry for interrupting but were getting ready to take everyone home, were just waiting on you two." Number ten said from the entrance to the scarab. Alice sighed and let her head fall against Hatter's chest.

"Yes we were just finishing up here." Hatter said with just the right amount of charm.

"Right well we're ready to leave so if you could just hurry up please." Number ten said, then turned and left.

Alice slowly moved off of Hatter and helped him to his feat and back into his coat.

They walked out of the scarab together and Alice turned to follow Number ten but Hatter stopped.

"Your coming aren't you?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there, I just wanna go home, clean up a bit more first." He said smiling at her. She nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then?" She asked hopefully.

"Soon." He said. Then watched her enter a second scarab with Number ten.

Now Hatter had a choice to make.

* * *

**So yes I felt bad for making Hatter be in pain but hey, we got to picture him shirtless so that's good right! anyway, the end is within reach now only (hold on let me count).............. 4 more chapters left? Isn't it sad that I don't even know, and it's my story? haha. eaither way were about done. Like I said I alraedy have 3 simple oneshots written and have about 2 or so in my head that have yet to be finished so I am not stopping, these two are to much fun to write. So thanks for reading and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sometime next week. Review please!!! **

**~Tara~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright so I am posting early cuse this is a really short filler chapter of just Hatter's thoughts as he prepares to go meet Alice. I wanted to put it as it's own chapter because I felt his thoughts were important, plus the next chapter is really long so it'll make up for it.**

* * *

I made it back to the tea shop pretty quickly considering how beat up I felt. I was truly exhausted and really just wanted to sleep I felt like I hadn't in years.

The place was a mess when I got there, apparently March and his 'friends' had ransacked everything when they came searching for Alice. I immediately started putting furniture back in its place and picking random items up off the floor but something made me stop. I stood at my desk and turned around facing the door, looking at the mess before me. I could see her though, almost like it was that very day, it seemed so long ago now but I could still picture her here. Strong willed and stubborn in a very wet dress, I smiled a bit. She'd be waiting for me, I told her I'd come see her off but I wasn't really sure I could handle it.

I wanted to tell her so badly how I felt, everything I felt, but I just couldn't get the words to come out right and every time I tried someone interrupted us, If anything did ever happen between us it was probably already doomed since I couldn't even talk to her fully.

I pushed the thought away and sat down in the desk chair I'd recently picked back up.

It was true, I'd admit it, I wanted at relationship with Alice. There was just something about her that made me want to be near her always, I couldn't tell what it was but I liked it. The thing was I didn't know how to tell her. Contrary to what people believed I'd never had much success with women before. Sure there were a few that meant something to me but nothing like Alice. It was easy for me to tell those girls I cared for them because basically it was a lie, I liked them enough but not the way a person should if they really loved someone. It was easy for me to lie because I was so used to doing it, hell I lied multiple times every day.  
But with Alice it was different. I truly cared for her, more than I had anyone else I'd ever met and no matter what I did I just couldn't tell her.

I sighed and stood back up again. I had to get going they'd start sending the oysters back soon and I couldn't miss Alice. She trusted me and I wouldn't let her down again. I glanced in the broken mirror that was now sitting at the side of my desk. I didn't look all that great, still a bit beat up but better than I looked before I supposed. I righted my hat and turned away from the mirror walking quickly out the door.

I got to the building the Looking Glass was held in but stopped outside the doors. I had to do it this time, had to truly tell her how I felt. I knew she probably wouldn't stay here for me but there had to be some way to work it all out. I took a deep breath and pushed through the revolving doors only to find Alice wrapped up in Jacks arms, again.

* * *

**So like I said next chapter is pretty long and I'll probably put it up either tomorrow or wednesday night. Thanks again for reading everyone and keep sending those reviews, even the smallest one's really help. Thanks!**

**~Tara~**


	9. Chapter 9

**So like I said I updated a little quicker since that last chapter was kinda short. this one is quite a bit longer so I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Alice stood in the great hall where the Looking Glass was, looking around at all the people that would finally be able to go home. She was proud of herself and Hatter and Charlie too that they'd finally changed Wonderland for the better.

"Alice!" She turned around to find Charlie walking up to her. A few suits had found him lying in the grass after the collapse of the casino. He was a little dusty and quite exhausted but other than that was more than alright.

She walked over to him quickly giving him a hug.  
"I am so glad you came." She said. She knew Charlie wasn't one for social scenes but she was glad he'd made an exception and come to see her off. Believe it or not she'd become quite fond of the kooky old knight and would truly miss him.

"You really showed um Charlie." She said taking his hands in hers.

"Thanks to you Alice." He said smiling at her.

"I shall miss you, Alice of Legend." She smiled accepting the name. She supposed she was going to be Legend now, after causing the second downfall of the Queen of Hearts.

Charlie moved aside letting Jack step up next to her.  
"Thank you Charlie." He said seemingly grateful for Charlie's help in the matter.

"Your majesty." Charlie said bowing. Jack was King now after all.

"Alice." Jack said taking her aside.

"I tried to come and say goodbye but I guess you've got a lot on your plate, now that your king." She said. It was true, even if she didn't care for Jack anymore she still did try and stay goodbye to him but there were a bunch of Suits surrounding him making quick decisions about the Looking Glass and the Oysters and she didn't want to bother them.

"I owe you my life, my kingdom, everything." He told her. She didn't answer, he probably did owe her all that stuff but she'd never ask for it. She didn't really want it.

"I tried to give this to you before but you didn't know what it meant." He said. Alice glanced down and saw the ring box in his hand.

"This time I ask you to wear it as my Queen. Will you be my Queen Alice?" He asked.

"No Jack. I've changed. I am not the same girl you knew." She glanced down at her hands and saw the warm purple velvet covering her arms.

"I want something else." She said truthfully. She did give him a hug though, she figured she owed him that much.

"Goodbye Jack." She said

"Would you at least do me the honor of restarting the Looking Glass?" He asked leading her up to the large mirror.

"Wow um, yeah. What do I have to do?" She asked.

"Here." He said giving her the ring. She took it looking at it carefully. She still couldn't believe that something so small could cause so many problems.

"Place it in there." Jack said pointing to a small box to the right of the Looking Glass. It popped open. Alice carefully sat the ring inside then stepped back listening to the rumble of the Looking Glass starting up again. She looked in the reflection of the mirror of all the people in the Hall waiting and ready to go home. Suddenly she saw something familiar, a short brown top hat heading for the door.

"Hatter." She said turning around. He turned around quickly.

"Alice, hey." He pushed passed a few oysters making his way over to her.  
"Thought I missed you." He said

"Yeah well, you cut it a little close."

"Yeah, guess I was trying, not to think about it, anyway I wanted to say, goodbye." He said nervously.

"Goodbye?" She asked.  
"Yeah and, you know if you ever fancy coming back." This was the best he could do, seeing her in Jacks arms he lost all train of thought and couldn't think of what to say anymore.

"You want me to stay?" She asked him. He thought fast saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hell no." He mentally hit himself, not the best first thing to come to mind. He wanted her to stay, but he knew she wouldn't want to. He tried to cover up.

"No I think you should go home." He said. She didn't answer for a few seconds.  
"Yeah I've, had enough of Wonderland for a lifetime." She said.  
"I am sure you have, right?" He was trying too hard, covering up emotions with false charm and he could tell it wasn't working. Alice quirked an eyebrow and laughed. She could tell it wasn't working either.

"Still we, you know, had a laugh. Had some good times. Obviously among all the bad times." He said, trying to think of anything positive that would have been a 'good time' but couldn't think of any, just lots of bad times.  
"Yeah, yeah we did." Alice agreed. Good she must have thought of something funny that he hadn't thought of since he couldn't remember one time that she was here when she actually, truly laughed.

They didn't say much then either of them. She could tell he was trying hard to say something, she could see it in his eyes that there was something he was struggling with but it wouldn't come to him.

"Oh um, yeah." She said glancing down at his coat. She should probably return it to him. She shrugged it off, listening to his protests.  
"Oh you don't have to." He said. She gave it to him any way.  
"Brilliant, thank you." He said, but she could tell he'd much rather she had kept it. There was silence again.

"So we should, um." He didn't know how to say what he meant so he just opened his arms hoping she would get the message.

"Oh right." She said hooking her arms under his and patting his back. This was defiantly not the hug he wanted. The one where she would melt into him, warm and soft. No this was something forced and cold and he didn't like it.

He cleared his throat and stepped back, this was not going so well.  
"You know you could always visit my world. You might like it." She offered. He thought for a moment.  
"Yeah, we could." His brain rushed what could they do? What was something Alice had said oysters do?  
"We could do pizza." This was the best he could come up with? Alice chuckled. He was completely ready to just leave with his tail between his legs, this was beyond ridiculous, he'd never been so tongue tied in his life, he felt completely stupid and out of his element.

She looked up at him then, bright gray/blue eyes turning slightly dark for a moment.  
"And lots of other things." She whispered. This set him a-back. What did that mean? He meant to ask but a scientist came and pulled her away.  
"Really, I was just." He tried to say something but she just gave him a smile and a nod then walked up to the Looking Glass with the scientist.  
"Just force yourself to breath." He said then pushed her through the surface and just like that she was gone.

"What other things?" he whispered to himself. He shook his head and closed his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? That was his only chance to tell her how he felt and now it was too late.

"Your letting her go?" Charlie said coming up behind him. Hatter didn't answer. He didn't want to let her go but she was already gone, what could he do.

"Go after her." He whispered.  
"I can't Charlie; I don't know anything about that world. There's nothing I can do now." He said turning around.  
"You're giving up that easily?" Charlie said.

"What do you want me to do Charlie she's already gone? Do you think I wanted her to leave, of corse I didn't, I care for her, more than you could probably understand but what do you want me to do now, it's too late." Hatter said. Charlie smiled a sly smile and walked past him patting him on the back.

"It's never too late." Was all he said and then he left.

Hatter stayed until the last oyster was sent home and then he left as well, slowly walking back to his run down tea shop. He walked into his office and up the hidden stairs to his living space. He threw down his hat and the purple jacket and lay on his bed determined to sleep for the rest of his life.

He only slept for a few hours though, his thoughts kept going back to Alice and then he found he couldn't get any sleep at all. He didn't know how to deal with this he felt so confused which wasn't him at all, usually he was the one with all the answers but now something changed, something was different and he wished he could get things back to the way they used to be.

It was a long six days for Hatter. Things were back up and running in Wonderland, emotion teas were no longer currency and things had basically gone back to normal. Jack had taken his seat on the throne and even though Hatter hated to admit it he was doing a fairly decent job of running the land.

Hatter on the other hand was a mess. He barely slept and when he did he only dreamt of Alice, he couldn't get her out of his head no matter what he did. In the daytime he helped Dormie fix up the shop and turn it back into the normal tea shop it used to be. They started up selling regular teas, ones without emotions and the business was doing fairly well. Hatter had free time though, mostly at night when it was too dark to do anything else and then he would walk. He'd always end up at the same place though, right in front of the Looking Glass, staring at it hoping that maybe if he looked long enough she'd come tumbling through and he'd be there to catch her. But nothing ever happened.

Dormie could tell that something was wrong, he was distant and wasn't the same Hatter he remembered.

It was about five days after Alice left when Dormie came into Hatters office after closing up.

"Are um, are things okay, with you Hatter?" He asked.

"Fine Dormie why?" Hatter said yawning.

"You just seem, I don't know, out of it, like something's wrong." Dormie said. Hatter sighed. Dormie was a persistent little thing, he wouldn't stop asking till he got the full story.

"I miss her Dormie." He said truthfully.

"The Oyster girl?"  
"Alice, yeah." He said.

"Well then why don't you just go get her?" Dormie said

"It's not that easy Dormie." Hatter told him. Dormie shrugged

"Seems pretty easy to me." He said turning around and leaving.

Hatter shook his head, He wanted to go to her he really did but he just didn't think he could do it, what if she turned him down, what if he'd given her to much time and she'd found someone else, changed her mind. He sighed and walked up the stairs to his room falling into a fitful sleep.

The next day he went walking again, Dormie said he'd hold the shop down for a while, Hatter needed some air. He walked to the hall where the Looking Glass was held and walked in slowly. The light bounced off the mirror casting shadows on the walls and floors. Hatter walked up to the mirror and sighed. He placed his hand on it gently knowing he wouldn't fall through, Jack had taken the ring, the Looking Glass had been shut down for good. He rested his forehead against the cool glass and sighed.

"How long has it been now?" A voice from behind him said. He looked up at the reflection and saw Jack standing behind him.

"Six days." Hatter said turning around to face him. Jack nodded and walked up to the Looking Glass opening the small box on the right and pulling the ring from his pocket. He showed it to Hatter who grew seriously confused. Jack placed the ring in the box and the Looking Glass started up again. Jack looked at him.

"For when you're ready." He said and then left just as quietly as he'd entered.

Hatter stared at the Looking Glass, thoughts running through his head. Could he really do this, go to her world? Would she be waiting for him? Would she even remember him? He shook his head and tried to think positive. He glanced over his shoulder. He'd left Dormie alone to run the shop but he didn't think he'd mind running it by himself, he was good at it anyway. He turned back to the mirror and took a deep breath, he was ready. He pulled his hat off his head so he wouldn't lose it in the fall and then he took another breath and stepped through the glass, forcing himself to breath.

* * *

**Alright guys 2 more chapters and this one is over. but don't worry, like I've said before I still have 3 or 4 oneshots to be put up so I am not quite finished with Alice and Hatter yet! keep the reviews commin, thank you!!**

**~Tara~**


	10. Chapter 10

**so, who got their Alice DVD today?? I DID!!!!! I flipped out in the middle of Wal Mart when I finally found it, I think I scared a few people but it's all good! So since today was a good day for me I wanted to post another chapter of my story, the next to last chapter actually but we'll talk about that later. right now enjoy!**

* * *

Alice blinked slowly, opening her eyes and wincing at the light. She groaned, the full effect of her headache taking hold of her.

"Hey." Said a quiet voice next to her.

"Mom." She said. Her mom came over and sat down next to her. Alice thought for a second, taking in her surroundings and what had happened the past few days. Tears filled her eyes quickly.

"He's gone." Alice said.

"Who's gone?"

"Dad." She said letting the tears fall. Her mom pulled her in and hugged her.

"It's okay Alice." Her mom said trying to calm her down. Alice took a deep breath and lay back down. She sighed.

"You gave me such a fright." Her mom said.

"How long was I there?" She asked.

"An hour." Her mom said. Alice was shocked.

"An hour?" She was sure she'd been in Wonderland for at least three days, if not more.

"You were lucky, a construction worker saw you run into the building." She said.

"Mom can I, have a minute." Alice said.

"Yeah sure sweetie, I'll go get you something to eat." Her mom said.

Her mom left closing the door behind her.

Alice sighed. She couldn't believe it. Her mom said she'd only been gone an hour, but she knew she was in Wonderland longer than that. She was beginning to wonder If it really happened. It had to have happened, all that she'd been through, Charlie and Hatter.

She stopped, Hatter. A new wave of emotions washed over her and she started crying all over again. If none of it ever happened she'd never see Hatter again. He never happened. She refused to believe it, Hatter meant the world to her, he couldn't not be real. But she was starting to think differently. Her thoughts kept turning negative. What if it never happened, what if she never met Hatter? Her mother came back and interrupted her thoughts. Seeing how much she was crying she rushed over to her and hugged her thinking she was still upset about her dad. She didn't know there was a totally different man causing her to be so upset.

The doctors ran a few tests and once everything came back clear they let her leave. Her mom had brought clothes for her to change into, simple jeans and a t-shirt with a pair of low top sneakers. She put it on but immediately missed the blue dress and red tights she had worn for the past few days. Her mom brought along a sweater for her that she shrugged over her shoulders but it was nothing like the warm purple velvet jacket Hatter had given her. Her heart ached she missed him so much, she should have considered staying, or at least pressed for him to come with her.

The cab ride back was awkward, her mom kept asking her about Jack and she had to repeatedly tell her that she'd broken it off with Jack. Alice told her that she had talked to Jack about the proposal but she still felt things were moving too fast and she decided to stop seeing him.

They got home and her mom unlocked the door walking into the small apartment and walking to the phone that was beeping with messages. Alice stood in the middle of the room for a second taking in everything. Nothing had changed since she left and she felt wrong. She'd changed so much but everything else had stayed the same.

She made her way into her bedroom and started putting the maps and things of her dad's away.

"What's all this about?" Her mom asked coming into her room.

"I don't need to look for dad anymore. It's time to move on." Alice said closing the lid on the box and sliding it under her bed. She started to roll up the map when the buzzer rang, signaling someone at the door.

"Oh I almost forgot." Her mom said.

"The construction worker that found you he wanted to stop by, see how you were, very sweet." She said as she walked out of the room. Alice smiled. She was sure he was sweet but she didn't feel in the mood for meeting anyone new right now.

Alice picked up the book lying on her bed. _Alice's_ _Adventures in Wonderland _she brushed her hand over it slowly glancing at the picture on the front. She wished so much that something from her time there was real. That she could see some kind of proof that she wasn't dreaming but she didn't know how.

"Alice, come meet David!" Her mom called from the living room. She sighed and walked out into the hallway preparing to put on a show for this David. She had to at least try to be nice. She glanced down at her hands as she turned the corner and glanced up slowly as she entered the room. She stopped, she couldn't believe it. Standing right in her living room.

"Hatter!" She cried rushing into his arms. He wrapped his own tightly around her waist and hugged her tight to him.

"Finally." He whispered. This was the hug he'd wanted.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She whispered in his ear. And she was, this proved it, that she wasn't dreaming it all. Wonderland was real, everything that happened there. And Hatter was real, and here, in her arms and she couldn't be happier.

She pulled back to look into his eyes, big beautiful brown eyes. He was quick this time; keeping a hand on her waist he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

"I missed you." He whispered kissing her again. Alice felt as if her heart would burst, she was so happy. No emotion teas needed this was all natural and all thanks to Hatter. He pulled her in close keeping his lips on hers and she didn't mind at all, she could stay here forever right in this moment. This was where she belonged.

* * *

**Okay so quick, yes I know but the last chapter was pretty long and the next one will be slightly longer so hopefully that will make up for it. I'll probably update with the last chapter in a few days so it'll be a short wait. And yes, it's the last chapter!!!! but like I promised I've already written 4 oneshots and I am working on another two at the moment so don't worry! As always please review, now that were down to the end it would be wonderful for me to hear what you all have thought. Thanks!**

**~Tara~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright guys this is it, the final chapter!!! This one is totally away from the series, kind of a 'what happened after The End' kinda thing, so I did take some liberties with it. I did say Alice was 24, Iam not sure if they gave her an age in the mini series but I am guessing around 20. Also yes you can see stars in New York City, I promise. but I am giving to much away so go and read!!!**

* * *

Her mother was, confused, to say the least. Alice and Hatter glanced at her sheepishly after finally pulling apart.

"Care to explain?" her mom asked. Alice looked at Hatter for help and he fell right into his old ways, spinning a perfect story about how he and Alice were old friends with feelings never acted upon. They'd bumped into each other a few weeks ago and both realized that something was different and they felt a connection that needed to be dealt with. Hatter was just on his way over to Alice's house for a quick chat when he saw Jack rush out of the apartment and Alice follow. He didn't want to get to involved because he knew Jack was Alice's boyfriend so he stayed back, watching closely in case things got out of hand. When she ran into the old warehouse and never came out he went to check on her and the rest was history.

Surprisingly, her mom fell for it. She was sure there would be other questions her mom would ask later but right now she really just wanted some time alone with Hatter.

"Mom you wouldn't mind if I went over to Ha.. um, David's place for a while right?" She asked.

"Alice you just got back from the hospital, don't you think you should just stay here tonight?" Her mom argued.

"Mom, come on I am twenty four I can take care of myself, it'll only be for a while, I'll be back here before, say, nine?" She said. Her mom was right though, she should stay here but at the moment she just wanted to spend time with Hatter.

"Before nine." Her mom said, caving in.

"I'll look after her Mrs. Hamilton." Hatter said, ever the gentleman.

"Carol, please. And I am sure you will." Her mom said to Hatter, He smiled and wrapped his arm around Alice leading her out the door.

They walked hand in hand down the block to Hatters flat and he directed her up the stairs and into the lush living room of his apartment.  
"How did you find this place so fast?" Alice asked looking around.

"It was Jacks, he said I could have it but, I am pretty sure I'll be moving." He said tossing all the red and white pillows off the couch and onto the ground. Alice laughed taking another look around.

"You can come sit down." Hatter said making room for her next to him on the couch. She walked over and sat down close to him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close. She smiled up at him and he let himself indulge in another kiss, sweeter this time and slower, there was no one to interrupt them now. She pulled back to breath and cupped his face in her hand.

"I am so glad you came." She said, he smiled.

"I was so scared that I'd dreamt it all, that none of it was real, that you weren't real." She was tearing up and didn't want him to see so she looked down at her hand, fingers intertwined with his.

"I cared for you too much too just forget about you." Hatter said bringing her eyes to meet his. She smiled and so did he.

"How long was it for you?" She asked, knowing how different time was between the worlds.

"About a week." He said. She shook her head, he had strength, she didn't think she could last that long without him.

"What about Charlie and Jack?" Alice asked.

"Charlie, is commanding a group of knights in training." Hatter said with a laugh.

"And Jack is king of course." He said.

"I know you don't like him very much." Alice said stroking his face gently. Hatter shrugged.

"So long as I never have to see him again, I am fine." He said with a smile. Alice leaned in and kissed him again letting him push her back gently against the arm of the couch. She sighed and let her hands tangle in his hair, hair that was far to 'nice' to be Hatter. She was pleased with how it looked when she finished running her hands through it a few times. It stuck out at strange angles just like she remembered.

"Better." She whispered, he laughed.

They stayed on the couch for hours, talking and kissing and being close and both of them were more than content that way. The sun began to set and by the time it was dark and almost time for Alice to go Hatter stood and offered her his hand.  
"I want to show you something." He said. She took his hand and he led her out of his apartment and up a few flights of stairs to a door marked roof. She inhaled quickly and he glanced back at her understanding her fear of heights.  
"You trust me?" He asked. She nodded.

"Completely." He smiled and opened the door slowly holding onto her hand tightly as he guided her out onto the roof. There wasn't much to look at except the concrete floor but Alice could tell Hatter had something in mind.

"Here, lay down." He said. She did as he asked and lay down on the concrete and he followed. Then she realized what the big deal was. Vertigo hit her as she looked up into the dark blue sky filled with stars.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He said.

"You've never seen stars?" She asked turning her head to look at him.

"Heard of um, never seen um, they don't exist in Wonderland." He told her pulling her in close. She rested her head on his chest and breathed in that beautiful scent that was Hatter.

"Alice." He said.

"Hm?"

"Can I tell you something?" He asked, starting to sound a little nervous. She looked up at him.

"Sure." She couldn't read his eyes, couldn't tell what it was that was making him so nervous.

"Well, it's taken me all of our time in Wonderland, including a few interruptions but I wanted to tell you." He stopped and looked down at her smiling.

"I love you Alice." He said. She smiled and felt a few tears come to her eyes.

"Hatter." She said, he nodded. She took a breath.

"I love you too." She said. He smiled a huge smile and pulled her in for a wonderfully passionate kiss.

Alice was proud of herself, she'd never really told any of her boyfriends that she'd loved them and if she had she was never sure she meant it but with Hatter there was no doubt. He'd done so much to help her and save her and she loved him too much to ever give him up. They broke apart and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close as she could get and she was so happy she thought she would burst.

She'd finally found that place where she fit right in, the person she could be herself with and she found it in a gorgeous con man/ tea shop owner, from Wonderland no less. But no matter what he was or who he pretended to be, to her he would always be Hatter, and that was all she'd ever need.

* * *

**awwwww! so yes it was a quick little fluff chapter but like I said it was just kind of my take on what might have happened after. So yes this is it for this story. You can expect my first oneshot story sometime next week possibly! **

**I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing, also those of you who were a little to shy to post a review, thank you for at least reading, I am always happy to see that my story is getting a decent ammount of hits so thank you, Love you all!!!**

**~Tara~**


End file.
